A Danger to Humanity
by raisenbread
Summary: "Eren, what in the world will I do with you?" - Contains character death, just thought I should warn you before you decide to give this a read.-


Levi had Eren in the palm of his hand, one wrong move on Eren's part and he would be a goner. He smirked at the grimace that came across the young man's face when the tip of his dagger gently stroked the sweet skin of his throat. Any harder and the blade was sure to pierce the boy's skin.

"So, Eren, how's it feel to fail as humanities weapon?"

"Bastard, I swear-' Teal eyes glared up at him as gritted teeth held back a sharper response.

"Come now," Levi smiled, pressing the dagger harder against Eren's throat."You can't even transform anymore." The smile disappeared just as quickly as it had come, his expression reverting back to its usual scowl. "I should just kill you right now."

Levi had his hand on Eren's shoulder keeping him in place as he pressed his dagger more forcefully against Eren's skin, a line of blood making its way down Eren's neck.

"If I hurt you like this, would you transform?" Levi leaned in, his face just inches from Eren. Both men kneeling on the ground, dirty from fighting the barrage of titans. Eren was supposed to transform, he was supposed to be the one who killed the titans and saved the squad. Yet at the last minute he had failed. And here, failure was not an option. If one could not complete the task given, they were a danger to humanity.

"I told you Heichou! I can do it, just give me another chance..." The boys once angry eyes dropped to the ground as the realization dawned on him. He had failed, and the squad had paid for it. There was no such thing as an excuse and second chances did not exist. He would either be killed or locked up for the remainder of his days. "Please..Heichou.."

"Don't be stupid brat, you think I'll fall for your teary eyed shit? _Your failure cost me my squad. _I should kill you. Right now." His face was angry, the angriest Eren had ever seen him. And that's when it hit him. How much the Corporal cared for his team, how much the death of his squad had set him on edge. And how much he blamed Eren for it, all of it. But it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Eren was the one who got all the blame when they all knew his transformations weren't guaranteed.

"Heichou...you knew..everyone knew my transformations weren't guaranteed!"

Levi's eyes narrowed. He knew, of course he knew. He was the one who took the initiative to care for the brat. He knew all about the risks. But he wasn't prepared as well as he thought he was.

"Even so..." His grip on Eren's shoulder tightened. "Even so, they should have been spared."

"Heichou...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Heichou." Eren's cheeks were wet with tears as he apologized, his head bowed as he and the Corporal mourned the death of their comrades in silent agreement.

Eren's shoulders shook as his heart broke all over again, Eren had cherished the team just as much as the Corporal. They had all trusted him and he hadn't been able to return the favor. He gulped down air as he tried to quiet his sobbing, yet the more he tried to control himself, the harder it was to actually control himself. Levi on the other hand did not cry, not a single tear ran down his cheek. He just sat there, looking at Eren who was practically wailing, crying his heart out. The Corporal's eyes softened at the sight of him, crying well enough for the two of them.

"Eren.." He rested his hand on the top of the boys head, his thumb making small circles in his hair. "Look at me."

Slowly Eren lifted his head to face the Corporal, soft teal meeting with hard gray. It was over for him, Eren would not survive this time.

"Eren, only if this had ended differently."

There was a moment of silence as Eren silently begged the superior to rethink what he was going to do. In the end, the sentence that was at the tip of his tongue was never finished.

"Levi plea-" Eren's eyes widened. The dagger the Corporal had once had pressed against Eren's throat had moved down to his chest, above his heart. The hand that was once gently tracing circles on the top of his head was now gripping his hair, holding his head up, making sure the last thing Eren saw in his eyes were the cold gray eyes of the most precious person in his life.

"I'm sorry Eren, but you're now a danger to humanity, and that means I have to exterminate you."

Eren choked as he felt the blade thrust into his chest, tears flowing once again.

"Goodbye...Eren.."

* * *

**A/N - HAAH. What am I doing. I went from fluff to this.  
**


End file.
